Gethin Williams
Gethin was the most powerful Mage during The Age of Gold and Crystal. His power was, luckily, carried down through his descendants who could harness magic. Personality Gethin grew up with loving parents, and was always taught to make peace. His temperament stayed consistent through his life, causing him to be a cheerful, welcoming, and friendly soul. He greets most, no matter their appearance or attitude, with open arms. He is one to make peace and ask those who challenge him to back down before casting a single spell. Gethin isn't without fault, however. He is a bit defensive when it comes to his hight, and his kindness can be his greatest weakness. Not only this, but despite being nice, he becomes rude and arrogant very quickly during a fight to counter when his opponents talk highly of themselves. Gethin is fully aware of his own demise. He would be at peace with any other fate, but death by disintegration and ultimately causing the downfall of Elenia would cause any good person to hate themselves. He knows that there is no way to avoid unlocking the stones power, and it causes him to fall into states of depression on occasion. Lore Gethin grew up in a loving home, being taught to treat others with kindness and acceptance. He was quite lucky to grow up in a healthy environment, holding so much power that could have been used for evil. He showed that he held magic in his soul, as strange things would happen all around him before he knew how to harness his abilities. Things broke at random, furniture moved on its own, and he would find himself blinking by accident around his home. Gethin's parents decided to teach him how to control his power, and he advanced at an unnatural pace with his studies. His magical abilities exceeded those at the top of advanced classes, with students much older than him, no less. It was as if he was chosen to harness such powerful magic. Appearance Gethin wears a simple collared tunic that falls just above his ankles, with boots to match. His legs are wrapped in white cloth just below the knee to his feet, and his arms are wrapped in the same cloth to the middle of his forearm to his wrist. He wears matching gloves to help him use his power in a stable and efficient way. He wears lapis earrings as well. His eyes seem to glow a bright icy blue. His auburn hair is tied back in a ponytail, and his hair falls over his face ever so slightly. Fun Facts * His Zodiac sign is Virgo. * Gethin is gay, and becomes unhappily married to an unnamed woman. He couldn't be open about his sexuality, since the time period was unaccepting and would even possibly make the Archmage look bad. * Gethin's blue eyes are passed on to the mages in his bloodline. Eirwen and her mother both have glowing blue eyes. Darcey does as well, but his are dulled down to a grayish color, and Luka, being a ranged master, doesn't have blue eyes at all. * When enraged beyond reason or casting an extremely powerful spell, his eyes glow white. * He initially thought Kieran was attractive, but quickly found him to be a disgrace in his eyes when he saw that he would be the one to tell him to open the stone. * Gethin had used Time magic to see into the future, and caught a glimpse of his death and how he brought destruction. * He has quite the sweet tooth. Category:Characters Category:The Age of Gold and Crystal Category:Alliance:Good Category:Mage Category:Elf Category:Isolde Bloodline Category:Heroes